In recent years, worn articles of this type with a cuff 100, as illustrated in FIG. 7A or FIG. 7B, being provided around the legs or on both sides of the genitals of the wearer, are known in the art (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 2540495, Japanese Patent Publication for Opposition No. 6-93901,and International Publication WO01/05347). These cuffs 100 prevent a body fluid such as excrement from leaking from the sides.
However, with the cuff 100 of FIG. 7A, only an edge portion 101 in the cuff 100 is in contact with the surface of the wearer, but it is less likely to be brought into a planar contact therewith, whereby the function of preventing a body fluid from leaking from the sides is low.
On the other hand, with the cuff 100 of FIG. 7B, a contact portion 103 that extends outwards from a stand-up portion 102 is brought into a planar contact with the surface of the wearer, thereby relatively enhancing the side leak preventing function.
However, while a body fluid L such as excrement or urine is urged to flow outwards with a great force at the moment of excretion, etc., as indicated by a broken line, the flow L moves from the stand-up portion 102 onto the inner surface of the contact portion 103, whereby the body fluid L may move along the surface of the contact portion 103 and leak from the sides.
Moreover, since the stand-up portion 102 is facing outwards, the body fluid L may possibly move along the stand-up portion 102 to soil the outer wear of the wearer.